


A Little Death

by Tish



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arousal From Killing, Cunnilingus, Death Fetish, F/F, Fingerfucking, Loss of Control, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death and desire entwine together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csoru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csoru/gifts).



She watched, just like she'd watched the last few days. She waited, counting the clock slowly tick the hours.

Across from Chiyoh's vantage point, Bedelia sat back in the finely upholstered armchair and traveled to her blissful place. She stared up at the ceiling and watched as the swirls and lines of plasterwork moved and took on nightmarish shapes, tiny dimples becoming open mouths to scream wordlessly. Her eyes glazed over as she laughed softly to herself.

Shadows slowly crept along one wall and the light softened as the sun sank down the sky, away from the windows. Bedelia gradually surfaced from her drugged state and sat up straight, seemingly listening for something.

####

Steam curled up from the bathtub, tendrils of question marks slowly dissipating in the air. As she leaned towards the mirror, Bedelia touched her cheek and found herself in the skin of a twenty year old, her younger self stared back from her mind's eye and wondered who was that woman that she had become.

She lay back in the bath, skin softened by the soothing water, the warmth enveloping her, lulling her to sleep. She knew that Hannibal was behind her. She knew that any time her could end it. At any time her blood could curl and flow into the warm water, pooling into a dark sea that she could dive into forever. A thrill ran down her body as she arched her back in anticipation for the moment.

She let her hand drop from the bath's edge to her abdomen. Her fingers settled upon her skin and she gasped silently as a nerve jumped beneath her skin.

A moment of tension balanced on a knife edge, then slipped away, wafting into nothingness like steam evaporating.

####

Bedelia stroked the chain of a necklace, contemplating garotting or strangulation. She held it up and twisted it around in her fingers, the jewel gleaming in the light, then dulling as the light was shadowed by her hand. She thought of staring into Hannibal's eyes as he choked her, perhaps he'd come from behind instead, but she knew he'd want her to admire his handiwork as the light left her eyes.

####

“Third time's a charm,” Bedelia thought to herself as Hannibal decided it was time. She shivered and smiled as she watched him. She felt a warmth in her abdomen and between her legs as her arousal grew.

She slowly traced her fingers along the fine stitching of her chair and gripped the edges. Moisture gleamed on her lips and she darted a tongue out to taste it. Soon. Soon enough.

“And so it has come to this, Bedelia,” Hannibal spoke softly and gently, eyelids half closed.

“It comes to everyone, sooner or later, for some it comes too soon,” Bedelia replied hoarsely.

“For others, too late,” Hannibal looked at his hands.

Bedelia glanced at the clock as it started to chime the hour. “Time is a construct.” She closed her eyes, a hiss of silk as her robe parted. One leg crossed over the other as she tapped a beat with her foot.

 

As the last chime faded to silence, there was a sickening, squelching thud, followed by a guttural choking sound. Bedelia opened her eyes and stared at Hannibal as he slumped to the floor, feebly twitching his hands as his life spilled from him.

She slowly leaned forward and looked into his eyes as he searched for his assailant. Bedelia looked over to see Chiyoh standing by the far window.

“He was going to kill you,” she said simply, still in the shadows.

 

Wordlessly, Bedelia looked back at Hannibal. Paralyzed, he could only shift his eyes and gurgled something unintelligible, breaths coming in ragged huffs and puffs.

Bedelia tilted her head and watched the light reflect off the blood pooling next to Hannibal. She moved her hand to her neck and traced a finger down her body, over one breast, feeling her heartbeat.

Left hand tightening her grip on the chair, Bedelia felt heat rise through her body, her cheeks inflamed as she watched Hannibal die.

As Hannibal's breathing slowed, Bedelia's quickened, her mouth dry, her underwear damp.

She lowered herself to the floor and moved closer to him. His mouth twitched into a half smile as he watched her watch him die.

“I must say, that is a particularly hideous suit you are wearing, Hannibal,” Bedelia whispered as she watched his blood stain and cover the suit's checkered pattern.

In the far distance, sirens crossed the city, and something clicked in Hannibal's throat as he died.

 

“He was going to kill you.” Chiyoh had crossed the room and crouched over Hannibal, feeling for a pulse that was no longer there.

“I know,” Bedelia answered, moving a leg against Chiyoh's foot.

Chiyoh held out her hand. “Are you hurt?”

Bedelia took the hand and let Chiyoh help her up. She stood with her body pressed against Chiyoh's. “I'm fine. I feel good. Very good.”

Chiyoh wrapped one arm around Bedelia's waist, a hand brushing against her breast. “Are you sure? Have you injected yourself again?”

Ignoring the question, Bedelia moved Chiyoh's hand up higher. “You have no idea how good this feels.”

Chiyoh felt Bedelia's body heat and made a slight motion to cup Bedelia's breast. “Are you sure about that?”

Bedelia watched Chiyoh's serious expression and gave a short snort of laughter. “I should thank you for what you did. Would you like me to?”

Chiyoh looked down at the dead man, then back up. “I don't know what is appropriate for this occasion. A thank you note?”

More dark laughter. “I shall write you a thank you note.”

 

Chiyoh let herself be gently taken along to a bedroom, then pushed onto the bed, kicking off her boots along the way. She lay on her back and waited, swallowing saliva as Bedelia paced back and forth around the bed. She moved out of sight for a moment, then returned, climbing up on the bed to straddle her.

 

Bedelia slowly unbuttoned Chiyoh's shirt and helped her out of it, then unhooking her bra before pushing her back down.

Chiyoh breathed a sigh as Bedelia pushed away her bra, first one cup, then the other. Nipples on high beam as she smoothed her hands over them.

Bedelia mouthed at Chiyoh’s breast, teasing with her tongue, barely touching them as she licked. She ran her teeth over Chiyoh's nipples, then took one whole breast into her mouth, squeezing the other breast tightly, nails digging into the nipple. 

The hiss of fabric as Chiyoh tightened her grip on the bed linen melded with Chiyoh's own hiss of desire.

Bedelia took her lipstick and wrote something in a small, neat cursive style along Chiyoh's stomach and abdomen. Chiyoh held her breath and tried not to flinch as the lipstick tickled her body.

 

Chiyoh looked down Bedelia's cleavage as she moved on top of her, kissing her stomach and smudging what she'd written. She raised her hips slightly to let Bedelia undo and pull down her black jeans, then her simple underwear.

Bedelia found a small hole in them and stuck her thumb through, teasing and tearing at it. “Perhaps I'll buy you something decent.”

Chiyoh pulled them down, then kicked them off, uncaring. She placed her hands on Bedelia's breasts, feeling the stitched pattern of her slip as Bedelia took off her robe. She let Chiyoh pull her slip off, then leaned down and kissed Chiyoh, taking her hand to put it between her legs.

Chiyoh felt along the clitoris and labia, the heat and moisture spreading under her hand. Bedelia ran her hand between Chiyoh's legs and slid a finger inside her, applying pressure with her thumb as she slipped another finger in, then out.  
Chiyoh jerked her head a little and tearing down Bedelia's lacy undies, returned the compliment.

Chiyoh wrapped her free hand around Bedelia's waist and pulled her in for a kiss. A sudden change of rhythm from Bedelia made her throw back her head and cry out. Spurred on by this, Bedelia shifted off Chiyoh thighs and lay down on top of her, burying her face between Chiyoh's legs. She rammed her fingers back in Chiyoh's cunt and added her tongue to the mix.

 

Chiyoh flailed about under her, then pulled Bedelia's body further up her own, fingers sliding along the other woman's vulva and inside her. Chiyoh felt an orgasm slam all over her, quickly followed by another one as Bedelia gave her a tiny bite.

Chiyoh clenched and twisted her fingers as she moaned and panted. She shook her head slightly to clear it and concentrated on giving Bedelia as good as she got. She could feel her muscles clenching around her as she worked away, Bedelia's gasps and shredded breathing signaled she was near. She stopped.

 

“Don't stop!” Bedelia growled in anguish, trying to move down over Chiyoh's fingers. She wobbled unsteadily on one knee and tried to turn around.

Chiyoh pulled out with astonishing speed and rolled Bedelia onto her back.  
“I want to see your face,” she breathed.

Punch-drunk, Bedelia nodded and bit her lip, legs spread and waiting. Chiyoh gave her a kiss, then slid her slick hand down along her body and inside her again. One finger, then a second. She curled them and straightened them, in and out, curl and straight, faster and faster. Eyes locked onto Chiyoh's, Bedelia suddenly let a choking cry tear from her lips. Chiyoh smiled and leaned in for another kiss, still furiously working away.

  
  


“You know, people have died during sex. Their hearts give out.” Chiyoh placed her free hand on Bedelia's breast. “The orgasm is sometimes called a little death.”

Bedelia clung onto her hand, her breathing ragged. “Indeed. What,” she paused, swallowing and inhaling sharply. “What a way to go.”

“I could stop any time you wish.” Chiyoh slowed down a little, then sped up.

“Don't. Stop.” Bedelia could only speak in gasps by now.

Chiyoh drew in for another kiss and felt Bedelia's pounding heart. “You could die at any moment. You could die in fifty years. Exciting isn't it?”

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Bedelia's body jerked and shuddered with spasms, then was still.

 

Chiyoh didn't slow down as she kissed Bedelia again for one final time.

 


End file.
